


Stuck Sneeze Mini-Game

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Mario Party (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Games, Gen, Humor, Party Games, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Not even the Mario gang is safe from the nuisance that is a stuck sneeze. Luckily, playing the Stuck Sneeze Mini-Game is all you need to do to help them out!Just wiggle that feather across their nose until you get them to sneeze. But you better be fast; it's not always as easy as it sounds to tickle their noses until they explode!NOT FINISHED YET





	Stuck Sneeze Mini-Game

**Mario**

Mario's eyes twitched slightly as his nose quivered for a moment. His eyelids fell halfway as he held his hands over his mouth.

"Aaah... Aaaaaah..." Mario kept his hands over his mouth as he inhaled and tilted his neck back. His nostrils that normally weren't visible flared up, and they could vaguely be seen under his mustache. "AAAAAAAAH--!"

Before Mario could sneeze, however, the urge to sneeze disappeared from his nose. He tilted his neck back to its normal position as he pulled his hands away from his mouth. He then sulked, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Aw, mama..."

* * *

  **Luigi**

 

Luigi sniffled as he rubbed his nose gently with his forefinger. He then suddenly pulled it away from his nose and began to inhale.

"Hah... HAH..." He tilted his neck back, his nose twitching and his nostrils flaring beneath his mustache.

But just when he thought he would sneeze, he didn't. He tilted his neck back to its normal position and blinked for a moment. He then sighed, rubbing his nose again with his forefinger.

"Mama mia..."

* * *

**Peach**

 

Peach sniffled mildly as she held her hand close to her nose, which twitched slightly. She tried to fight the urge to sneeze, but she couldn't, and she began to inhale.

"H-haah... Haaaaah..." Peach tilted her upper body back as she reached her hands up to her opening mouth, preparing to cover her sneeze. "Hah--"

Before she could let out her sneeze, however, her nose stopped tickling, and her breath returned to normal. She tilted her upper body back to its normal position and blinked for a moment. She sniffled slightly as she sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, dear..."

* * *

**Daisy**

 

Daisy rubbed her hand under her nose as it twitched. She could only do it a couple of times, however, as she began to inhale.

 "Heh... Hah..." Daisy tilted her neck back as she inhaled, nose twitching and nostrils flaring slightly. "HAH--!"

 Just after her last inhale, however, the itch in her nose suddenly disappeared. Daisy tilted her neck back to its normal position, looking confused at first. But then, she sighed with disappointment.

"Aw, man." 

* * *

**Yoshi**

 

Yoshi's nose twitched as his nostrils flared up to several times their normal size. He tilted his neck back as his eyelids fell halfway.

"Aaah... Haaaah... HAAAAAAAAH--!"

But before he could sneeze, the itch in his nose suddenly disappeared. Yoshi's breath returned to normal, and he tilted his neck back to its normal position. He blinked in confusion, and then sighed, looking disappointed.

* * *

**Wario**

 

Wario sniffled a couple of times as he rubbed his twitching nose with his arm. It didn't seem to work. He quickly pulled his arm away from his face as he began to inhale.

"Waah... Haaaah..." Wario tilted his neck back as he inhaled, his nose twitching and nostrils flaring up slightly. "WAH--!"

But right when he thought he was going to sneeze, he didn't. The urge to sneeze just disappeared from his nose. Wario's breath returned to normal as he rubbed his nose with his fist.

"Stupid..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

  **Waluigi**

 

"Waaaah... Waaaaaaaaah..." Waluigi inhaled as he held his fist over his mouth, his nose twitching and nostrils flaring slightly. He tilted his neck as far back as he could with the next inhale. "WAAAAAAAAH--!" 

But then, his nose stopped itching and his breath returned to normal. Waluigi blinked for a moment, tilting his neck back to normal, but then looked dismayed.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

  **Toad**

 

Toad sniffled as he rubbed the area where his nose would be with his hand. He needed to sneeze, and he pulled his hand away from his face.

"Hah... Aaaah..." Toad tilted his upper body back as he held his hands over his mouth, preparing to sneeze into them. "HAAAAAH--!"

Before he could sneeze, however, his nose (if he had one) stopped tickling, and his breath stopped itching. Toad tilted his upper body back to normal as he sighed in disappointment.

"Aw, darn it."

* * *

**Toadette**

 

Toadette whimpered as her eyes twitched and she sniffled - a sign that she was feeling sneezy, even though she didn't have a nose. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and began to inhale.

"Aaah... Aaaaaaah..." She tilted her upper body backward, keeping her hands over her mouth and nonexistent nose. "HAAAAAAAAH--!"

But then, the tickle disappeared from her nose, and her breath returned to normal. Toadette pulled her hands away from her mouth as she tilted her upper body back to its normal position. She sulked, looking disappointment.

"Aw..."


End file.
